House of Medieval
by LivLaughLuv535
Summary: Hey! My first story, plz no flames! This is basically what wld happen if everyone lived in Medieval times. Not5 much mystery, but in sequel there will be.


House of Medieval

Hey hey hey! I have been studying medieval times in class, and while I was bored to death, I came up with this!

PLEASE DO NOT FLAME OR ANYTHIN ITS MY FIRST STORY, NOT THAT GOOD

Fabian= knight. crest is a dragon

Jerome=knight. crest is a pelican

Alfie=knight. Crest is a horse

Eddie= knight. Crest is a boar

Mick=knight. Crest is a bear

All girls are ladies. ( Mara, Amber, Nina, Patricia, Joy.)

EVERYONE is going to be in a relationship. They get together in the Fanfic. Here are the pairs:

NinaxFabian

JoyxMick (BTW, I don't like Joy very much, so she prolly will not have may lines in the story. At all.)

AlfiexAmber

MaraxJerome

PatriciaxEddie

Also, before a knight is a knight, he first is a page, then a squire, THEN he becomes a knight when the king knights him. When he's not a knight and is a page or squire, he trains with another knight as his mentor. Here is the story!

CHAPTER 1

FABIAN'S POV

Today's the day! Finally the day I become a knight! Well, not just me, my friends Jerome, Eddie, Alfie and Mick are getting knighted as well. We are on our way to the castle in a carriage when my uncle, AKA my friend's and I's Mentor, speaks. "Boys, I know you're only 16, but in a couple of months, you'll be men. I just want you to know... You deserve this. You have followed the code of chivalry, and been honorable beyond my expectations. Also, now that you are true knights, there is something you must know..." he said. "What? What possible thing could ruin this moment?" Alfie said, and we all laughed. "You have to get married by age 18, or you're not knights anymore." Uncle Ade said. We all froze and slowly turned our heads towards him. "What?" Jerome said. "2 bloody years to get married? Who's crazy idea was that?" Mick yelled. "The Pope's" Ade replied. And Mick immediately stopped fuming. "Oh... Well, why?" I said. "To make sure you don't, er, 'get distracted' whilst on your journeys," Uncle Ade said awkwardly. We all shared an 'ohhh,' moment. "Look boys, you are all going to a celebratory ball afterwards. All of the ladies and lords will be there, so you will meet someone! I just know it! Now, go and, well, be knighted!" Ade said heartily, while chuckling. We all nodded our heads nervously, walking towards the door that would let us enter to see the great King Charles, ruler of all of England. No big deal. "What if he doesn't like us and chops our heads off?" Alfie screamed. Oh, god... This is gonna get interesting.

NINA'S POV

"No, No! Definitely the blue, it matches your eyes!" Amber said at my choice of gown for the ball that night. "Hmmm... Alright, you win," I said. I was getting ready in the house that my friends Amber, Mara, and Patricia live in. Oh, and Joy... But, well, she, er... Hates me. Really, she does. I don't know why, but, she just does. Anyways, I was wearing a gown that was baby blue to match my eyes, with a circlet made of silver flowers placed on my head. I only wore a small cross necklace and a sapphire ring besides that. Amber and the others all wore different dresses in different colors, Amber was pink, Mara purple, Patricia black, and Joy red. They all wore different accessories, but I was the only one with any type of crown. I was the highest lady here, after all, but Joy acted as though she were... Anyways, " Ok, girls, I know a guy who knows a guy whose cousin's sister's friend knows Ade Rutter!" Amber squealed. "What?" Patricia said. "He is the guy that trained the guys who were knighted." Amber replied. "Soo..." Mara said. "So.. I set up a little date with all of them! Don't worry, we are just going to meet them! Besides, I just want to see if they're cute!" Amber said. "Okay?..." Joy said. "Well, we had better get going, we'll be late!" I exclaimed. "Let's go!" Everyone said.

AT THE BALL

FABIAN'S POV

"You WHAT?" we all shouted. "Uncle, why did you get us, Y'know, dates?" I said. "Because you need them! You are the guests of honor, you need dance partners!" he replied. "Besides, you might just meet someone special! See you boys in a minute, I'll be back with the girls!" Ade called, walking away. "Greeeeat," Eddie said. "We don't even know these girls! Not even their names!" "Hey, be optimistic, maybe they're hot," Jerome said, rubbing his chin mischievously. I rolled my eyes. "Guys, just go with it... Hey, here they come!" I said. There was a carriage parked outside the castle where the ball would be. Then, I saw her. Wow. She just looked... Beautiful. She was laughing with her friends, and then our eyes met, and we both just walked up to each other, as though attracted by magnets. "Hi, I'm Nina, Nina Martin," she said. "Fabian Rutter," I said, and kissed her hand, smiling all the while, and she was blushing and smiling at me also. "Hey. I'm Eddie," Eddie said, kinda shoving me out of the way. The moment shattered and he took her hand and her smile vanished quickly. "O-oh, um, hi," she said simply. "I'll introduce my friends... This is Mara Jaffray, Amber Millington, Joy Mercer, and Patricia Willamson," she said. Eddie immediately looked at all the girls and he and Patricia did the same thing as Nina and I, in a way, along with Alfie and Amber, Jerome and Mara, and Mick and Joy. But Nina and I just kind of inched back over to each other. "Sooo, um, nice to meet you," Nina said. Wow, she's beautiful. "You too," I replied, smiling. "How bout we all go inside, since we all seem to have found our perfect match," Jerome said while sneaking a look at Mara, who blushed. "Cool with me," Alfie said. We all walked inside, arm and arm, until we were announced by the announcer. Then we walked to the dance floor. a slower song came on, and Nina and I danced. We talked about our lives, our likes, dislikes, friends, family... And I really like her. I do. She is an amazing person. At the end of the ball, I was about to take her home, when... "Suckers!" Jerome yelled, along with everyone else as the carriage ride home sped away. "JEROME! I'll get you for this!" I yelled. Jerome laughed, and looked a bit nervous, considering I was the best fighter out of all of us, and then went back inside the carriage. "I am so sorry," I said to Nina. "It's alright.. But, how will we get back to town?" she said. I paced back and forth, until I got an idea. "I got it! Come with me!" I said, grabbing her hand. I ran to the stables in the palace. "I put my horse here to rest before putting her back in the carriage. I figured I would put her back once we were ready to go, but.. Well, you know." I mumbled. "so... Horseback?" she said. "That's all I got," I said. "Alright, I've rode before," she said. "Good! Let's go," I said, putting on the saddle and getting on. She got on as well, and grabbed my waist to stay on. "Hiya!" I said, and the horse whinnied, racing out of the stables.

NINA'S POV

oh... I'm tired. At some point , I fell asleep during the horse ride. I remember Fabian picking me up bridal style while I was asleep, and all the girls went 'aww' when he came in. He set me down and said goodnight when we were alone in my room, and kissed me while he thought I was asleep. I wasn't. He is the perfect, nicest, awesomest guy I have ever met!

CHAPTER TWO

FABIAN'S POV

The sun creeped through the windows onto my face. I blinked. I yawned. "ah, sunrise, so beautiful... GUYS WAKE UP!" I yelled. They all tumbled out of bed. I laughed. I love doing that... "Ouch,mate I hit my head!" Mick yelled. "Payback for abandoning me at the ball yesterday! Now, c'mon we have a meeting with the king!" I said. "The king? Wow..." Eddie says. "Yeah, so... Let's try to look official," I said while staring at Alfie who had on a jesters hat. "What?" he said.

AT THE CASTLE

"Hello my Knights! I called you here to give you a quest," the king said. "Really? But, we've only been knights one day! Er, Sire," Eddie said. "Ah, but Ade told me you were the best in the kingdom! So, here is your quest... Apparently there is some kind of band of rouge knights that are plotting to take over the kingdom. We only have one of the people's names though, and his name is Renee Zeldman. You must stop him and his band before they take over the kingdom! Dismissed." the king said. Whoa, What? "Whoa whoa whoa!" I said shaking off the guards dragging us out. "We can't do this! We-we're just 16!" I said. "I know you can," the king replied. I sighed. "Alright we accept," I said. "Hey, since when were you the leader?" Alfie mumbled. "Since I made him leader of this fine group," the king said. "R-really?" I said excited. The king nodded. "Thank you! Sire," I said. We walked out, all of us looking at each other seriously. "Oh yeah, we are SO awesome!" Eddie said. Everyone laughed. "Sir, there is news!" a little page said to me. "What? What possible thing could ruin this moment?" Alfie laughed. "Is that your catchphrase or something?" Jerome asked. "I thought it was funny," Alfie mumbled. "A couple if ladies have been kidnapped by Renee Zeldman!" the page said. "Who?" I replied."Amber Millington, Mara Jaffray, Patricia Williamson, Joy Mercer, and Nina Martin!" he said. We all stopped laughing and looked at one another. "How? HOW the bloody HELL could Zeldman have known?" Mick yelled furiously. I just stared at the ground, shaken. She could be dead. Right...now. "Page, get our horses! Now!" I said, in a commanding voice. The page ran away. "Jeez, mate, you're really upset!" Alfie said. "Let's just go and get the girls," I muttered, jumping on my horse. "Hiya!" I said. Our horses took off with me in the lead...

NINA'S POV

Ohh... My head! I clutched my forehead, blinking and sitting up. The last thing I remember... OH NO! this is really, really, bad. "GIRLS! get up!" I yelled. They all woke up. "Nins, what's going on?" Amber said nervously. All of us were in a tower. We all had been chained to the wall by one of our feet. "Guys, I think we were knocked out or something, I feel really weak," Joy said. "Yes, this intoxicating Feeling is definitely from some kind of serum that would put us to sleep... Although, only for a couple of hours," Mara said. "Soo... We were knocked out, and taken here! We've been kidnapped! God, this is stupid... What is this, a fairytale?" Patricia exclaimed. "Look, let's just try and find a way out," I said. "Oh you won't..." a voice said. "W-who said that?" I whispered. "Oh, me!" a person stepped out of the shadows. "I am Renee Zeldman, call me Renee, and I have put you here to lure a couple of young men... Do you remember Alfie Lewis, Mick Campbell, Jerome Clarke, Eddie Sweet, and Fabian Rutter? Yes? Well, I aim to destroy them at all costs, and you are it! So, just stay here... Not that you have any choice!"he said, maniacally laughing. "Wow, you're a bloody nutcase," Patricia said. "Yes, well, I need Ms. Martin right now, so, come with me, sweetheart," Renee growled. "No, NINA!" Amber yelled. I tried to get out of my bonds, and then the guards unlocked them, only to pick me up and carry me out, with me struggling to get out. The guards took me to a room where I was tied up to a pole attached to the ceiling. and then they all went out. "Hello? What is going on? I yelled. "Oh, nothing! Just a little game.. It's called, ' I slowly cut that rope so you tumble to your immediate doom!'" he cackles. The floor opened so that I could see that if I did fall, it would be into the alligator-infested moat. I screamed. "Oh gosh! Oh... Gosh!" I exclaimed. My feet dangled off, and I was freaking out, while Renee slowly cut my rope with some kind of saw on a machine. He was in another room that had a window, and he was controlling the machine.

FABIAN'S POV

"Okay, here is where the page told us to go!" I said. We had arrived at a dark, abandoned castle basically in the middle of nowhere. I heard a scream. Nina! "Nina!" I yelled, thrusting my reins so the horse would run. "Hey! Wait- Fabian!" Jerome yelled. I galloped off towards the castle and jumped off once I got to the gate. I went inside using a grappling bow and arrow. As I jumped the fence, I saw her. Nina, tied to a pole. Great, just great. I drew no attention to my self and used the hook to grapple to the other side. I swung down and grabbed onto the pole... Right onto Nina. I almost bumped into her, but grabbed the pole above her. "Hey," I said. "Hey," she breathed. I sawed off the rest if the rope with my sword, and grabbed her by her waist. I then grappled us to the other wall and over the entrance. We landed. We both just kinda stared at each other, then she just hugged me, and said, "oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou! I thought I was dead!" she laughed, and then I said, "No problem," and we both pulled away a little, smiled, then leaned in, and, well, I think you can guess what happened next... I kissed her. Yep. Once we broke apart I said, "Nina, will you step out with me?" and then she nodded and kissed me again. We got on my horse and she exclaimed, "Oh! I completely forgot! The girls!"

AMBER'S POV

We were all in a tower. A dark, creepy, weird, tower. With spiders. And bugs. And no way out! "Okay, we need to get out of here!" I yelled. "I think we already established that, Amber!" Patricia growled. "Look, I'm sure the guys will come!" Mara said. Then, we heard a noise. "Oh, no, Renee!" Joy said, and we all flinched at the door opening to see... "Alfie!" I squealed, getting up. "Amber! Oh thank god, we thought Renee had gotten to you!" he said. "How do you know Renee?" Patricia said. "We'll explain later," Eddie said. "First, let's get you out!" Jerome said, and then took out his sword and cut off Mara's shackles. The rest of the guys followed suit. We were all free. "Wait, wheres Fabian?" Joy said. "He went to get Nina," Mick replied. Ha! Knew they liked each other! Everyone laughed. Did I say that out loud? "Yes," Jerome chuckled. I guess I said that out loud, too. Then, something else was at the door. Nina! "Nins! Oh, we thought you were a goner!" I yelled, hugging her. "Hey, Fabian!" Joy yelled, hugging him. Mick looked.. jealous. I think Nina did too, a little bit. "Uh, hey, Joy... Guys, Nina and I are stepping out," Fabian announced. "HA! you owe me ten pounds," Jerome said to Alfie. "You guys bet on... Never mind," Mara exclaimed rolling her eyes. "Let's all just get home, okay?"

CHAPTER 3

FABIAN'S POV

"Soo... Yeah," Eddie said. "So, you guys have a quest to find that guy that almost killed us?" Patricia said. "Pretty much, and now that we know what he looks like, it's going to be easier to catch him." Mick said. "But we're going to leave tomorrow morning, so let's make the most of this!" Alfie exclaimed. "okay, anyone got any ideas on what we can do today?" Fabian said. Silence. "Sir Rutter! News from your Uncle!" a squire said, handing Fabian a scroll. "My uncle wants to meet us at his castle for a dinner/ meeting thing to talk about our mission. The girls can come, too," he said. "Cool! Let's get ready!" I said.

Later that day...

PATRICIA'S POV

Okay, cool, everyone is ready, all

dressed up and whatnot. Not that I care. All the guys are in their knight chainmail and stuff, and all us girls are wearing dresses in the same colors we wore to the ball. At this moment, we were all walking to the bloody castle, and Eddie was being... I don't really know what he was being, but it was weird. "Soo... Trixie... I need to-er, ask you something," he said. "What, Sweet?" I asked. "Um. Okay, look, I like you, okay? A lot. Way too much, and I wanted to know if, you know, maybe you might, um-" I cut him off. "Oh, shut up," I mumbled, and kissed him fiercely and walked up to Mara. "Nice one, Mate!" Jerome said, And Eddie just stood there, dumbfounded, and I smirked and talked to Mara about random stuff.

EDDIE'S POV

What-just-happened? I- what?

NINA'S POV

Well. That was... Weird. Patricia and Eddie are very strange. Okay moving on, we were walking into the castle and Ade was there to meet us. "Hello, Uncle," "Hey Mr. Rutter," everyone greeted Ade. "Oh, please, call me Ade! I've known most of you since you were born!" Ade said with a wink. "Why did you call us here Uncle?" Fabian said. "Well, I heard of your little adventure with Zeldman yesterday, and about your quest, and I wanted to know what your plan was," he said. "Do we have a plan?" Jerome asked. "Nope, no plan," Eddie said. "I didn't know we needed a plan," Alfie said, and they kept on talking until Fabian said, "Guys-GUYS!" and then turned back to Ade. "We don't have plan. Do you?" "Eh, Somewhat," he replied. "I have an idea, which you will most likely turn into a plan," "Okay, so what is it?" Fabian said. "So, now that you know where Renee's hideout is, you can sneak in sometime during the night and figure out his plan, then plan something else involved with that plan," he said. "You say plan wayy too much," Alfie said. Fabian rolled his eyes. "Okay, Uncle, I and the 3 stooges here will figure out something, don't worry," "Good! Also, how are you boys doing with that other little quest I told you of 2 days ago?" Ade asked. "What quest? I don't remember any- oh," Alfie said. "In progress, "was Eddie's reply with a small smile. "Right then, let us eat!" Ade said, and I wonder what other quest he was talking about.

After dinner and stuff...

FABIAN'S POV

Okay. I obviously can't propose to Nina now... We just became a couple, so, I guess I'll wait a couple of months. Right now, we all are still at Ade's and he wants for the guys and I to train, so he brought in some other knights. We are jousting.(For those of you who don't know, you can die from jousting. Just FYI.) "Be careful, okay?" Nina said nervously to me. "It's just training, I'll be fine," I said and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "be right back," I said and winked at her. She blushed. God, she's beautiful. I walked into the arena. The place was PACKED. "Ade.. I thought you said this was TRAINING?" Jerome said. "It is! Have fun!" Ade said and walked out of the room. "We'll be fine!" Eddie said nervously. "Unless..." Mick trailed off and Alfie said, "What? What possible thing could-" "Shut it Lewis!" Mick said. "There could be your cousin here, Fabian. Then we would be in trouble." I immediately scowled. "He's no threat, I can take him," I growled. Last year, I jousted my cousin Richard, and he scraped me up pretty badly. But that was last year. "Uh oh," Eddie said. "What?" Jerome said. "Look," Eddie replied, pointing to a nearby stand. It was next to the entrance where the jousters came out. Richard. He was... NO. "He-I'm going to KILL him!" I yelled. He was kissing Nina. Why, I don't know. And I don't want to. I'm going to get him. "Wait, Mate, no-" Jerome cut Mick off. "Let 'im go mate," I stormed off towards Richard. Nina pulled away from him, and before I got there, she slapped him. He looked dumbfounded. HA! He is such a- no, I can't even think about what he is, he's so horrible. I walked up to Nina. "Hello, cousin. This is my GIRLFRIEND Nina. Don't talk to her, me, or my friends, ever again! Bye," I said, and kicked him over the side of the stand so that he landed on his face outside of the stand on the dirt. Git. "I'm so sorry, Nina, I should have made sure he didn't come near you." I said. "YOU'RE sorry? He's the one that kissed me, you're the one that helped me, Fabian. I'm sorry too, I should have been careful as well," she said. I hugged her close to me, and touched her hair. "I love you," I said. "I love you too," she replied, and I was off to the match!

AFTER THE MATCH

NINA'S POV

Right now, I'm still at Ade's because of a victory party. Yes, a victory party! All of the guys won, and Fabian really beat up his cousin, he has gotten a whole lot better at jousting. Now it was quite late, and Fabian and I were out on the terrace when Richard came in. "Fabian! Look I surrender, okay?" Richard said, chuckling and putting his hands up in surrender. " And I get it, I know your friend here is the key to your success, so I'll back off. See ya!" I looked at Fabian. "What was he talking about?" Fabian looked nervous. "Nothing.." he stuttered. "Fabian..." I gave him a look. "Okay, look, he was talking about the Pope's rule of how a knight needs to marry a girl by age 18 to stay a knight." I looked at him and blinked. He. Just. Used. Me? I glared at him and said, "Ohh, so I'm just a 'key to success', then? Alright I'm out." I ran out of the terrace, yelled for the girls to come, and told them everything while we ran out. "So this whole time... Alfie never loved me?" Amber said, crying. "I'm sorry Amber," I said. We all were crying in the carriage, even Patricia let a couple of tears run down. I can't believe we let them trick us.

FABIAN'S POV

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Jerome yelled at me. " what? What pos-" Eddie cut Alfie off. "SHUT IT LEWIS!" "Not me, stupid Richard made me tell Nina about the Pope's rule." I whispered with my head on the grand table, my hands on top of them. "Wait so the girls think we used them? Great, just great." Mick said. "What are we going to do?" Alfie said. All of them looked at me. "Look, I DON'T KNOW. I can't always tell you lot the perfect plan! You're all on your own. I'm out," I muttered. "What d'you mean, you're out?" Jerome said. "I mean, I'm resigning as a ," I said, going outside and running off on my horse.

CHAPTER 4

MICK'S POV

Okay, Stutter Rutter flaked out on the gang, so I guess it's up to us. "OH MY GOD WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?" Alfie yelled. Oh god. "SHUT UP LEWIS we'll figure this out, okay? Just stop freaking out!" I yelled. "First, we need to explain to the girls. Then, we need to get Fabian back! Okay?" everyone sighed. "Alright," Eddie said. "I'm in," Jerome said. "Oh... I'm in too, but if this doesn't work, I blame you guys!" Alfie said. We all put our swords together. "Alright, let's go find the girls!" I yelled as we all mounted our horses.

NINA'S POV

We were at the house. I was cleaning up, and everyone else was lounging around, when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it! "Amber said. She went up to the door. "Alfie! Oh, wait, never mind. What do you want?" Amber said. "Ambs, I didn't step out with you because I needed to. I did it because from the second I met you, I knew I was in love with you, and I'm sorry." Alfie said. "Please take me back." Amber scowled and crossed her arms, then in a sudden movement, kissed him. "I didn't want to be mad at you, I love you too." she said. "Hey, Alfred! Is it safe to come in without getting mauled by a pink missile?" Jerome said. All the guys walked in, and apologized. "Um, hey, where's Fabian?" I said. "I really need to clear things up," the guys all got panicked faces. "Um, yeah, about that, Rutter took it a bit harder than everybody else, he really likes you, it's crazy, so... He's going to resign as a knight! He went off to see the king, we have to stop him!" Eddie exclaimed. "Oh, no no

No no no! Let's go!" I yelled. All of the girls and guys shared horses, and I went on my own horse.

FABIAN'S POV

I was in the castle, talking to the king. "And that's why I'm resigning," I finished. "Hmmm... I will not let you," the king said, and jumped down from his throne. "What? Why?" I exclaimed. He walked up to me. "Because you are an amazing knight, Fabian. Whatever is wrong, you can fix it. Because you are you." I looked at him, surprised. "How did you know something was wrong?" "There is always something wrong when a man asks to stop doing what he loves. Go," King Charles said. "Thank you sire," I said with a smile. I ran out of the room and onto my horse.

**Cue majestic music**

I rode off to the girls home to find them gone. Oh no. I bet Renee got them! I rode my horse off to his castle, to only get ambushed by his men.

NINA'S POV

we were riding by Zeldman's hideout. We saw a guy with a horse. "Guys! Zeldman!" I yelled. We all ran off and ambushed the guy. Mick finally got him down, and knocked off his helmet. "HA! Got you-you- Fabian?" Mick said. Fabian said, "Mick! Get off!" "sorry, mate, we thought you were Zeldman. Why aren't you at the castle?" Mick said. "I was, but I realized I was being stupid, and wanted to fix things." he said. "Fabian, I know-" I started, but he cut me off. "Nina, I'm sorry. I should have let you know about that rule in the first place, and I should have explained last night. Can you forgive me?" he said. "I can do more than that," I said cheerfully, and kissed him on the cheek. "Yay! Happy ending!" Amber yelled. "Not quite," a voice said, and Fabian winced. "Fabian?" I said. He sunk to his knees and collapsed, and he had an arrow in his back. "FABIAN!" Mick yelled. I got next to him and got the arrow out. I ripped off part of my dress to wrap the wound. He groaned. I rolled him onto his back. We all were kneeling beside him when someone grabbed Patricia.

"Oh, no way, idiot!" she yelled, and punched the guy in the stomach. He collapsed. "Whoa," was all Eddie said. Then Jerome said, "Girls, get behind us," and they all pulled out their swords and protected us while I kneeled next to Fabian. He wasn't moving. "Come on, get up, please get up," I whispered. "Okay, guys I'm taking Fabian back to the house to help him!" I yelled. "Be careful Nina!" Alfie said. I ran off on my horse while the guys fought off some of Renee's goons. Once I got to the house, I set Fabian on the bed and took off his upper armor and shirt. Whoa. Okay, don't get sidetracked Nina! I rolled him onto his back and took off the wrap. Oh, crap. He was really bleeding. I cleaned his wound and wrapped it again. He woke up. "Where's my shirt?" was the first thing he said, and I laughed. "I took you back to the house so you would be ok. You're no use in battle if you're hurt, so don't try and argue with me, tough guy!" I said. He sat up and turned around so his arms were supporting his back. "Well, now that I'm okay, lets go back. How long was I out?" he said. "An hour and a half," I said. His eyes widened. "We gotta go, they could be in trouble!" he yelled. He ran out the door, then came back in. "I still don't have a shirt," he mumbled. I tossed him his gear, he put it on, and we rode off to the castle.

ALFIE'S POV

Ugh. Stupid guards! Why can't they have different day jobs! I jabbed a guy with the butt of my sword. Mick yelled, "We're really badly outnumbered!" it's true, we were. "Um, guys?" Jerome said. Ooh, catchphrase time! "What? What possible thing could-" a guy almost cut my head off with his sword. "Aw, forget it," I hissed, and knocked the guy out. "Look!" Mara said. A horse was riding up. "Fabian!" Eddie yelled. "Nina!" Amber exclaimed. "Hey guys!" they said. "We brought some backup.." Fabian whispered. Yes! I looked at all of them. "On my signal," I said. "Hey, goons!" I yelled. They all stopped fighting. "Say 'ello to my little friends!" I yelled, and all of our reinforcements charged. The goons ran away. "HA! Idiots." Patricia said. Fabian ran off towards a single guy that stayed. The guy was in black armor, and had a blood-red sword. Dramatic much? Fabian said, "You. Me. To the finish." and then they both dismounted, and fought. Their swords crashed together, and... made that sound that swords make when they crash together. They were silhouettes against the sun, and all in all, the whole thing was epic! Finally, Fabian knocked the evil dude down, and said, "Let's see who you really are," (the whole time Renee was wearing a helmet whenever they saw him.) he took off his helmet and said, "Richard?"

CHAPTER 5

FABIAN'S POV

What? Richard? "What? You? Why?" I exclaimed. "Because you were always the best, I could never get any attention from my own father, because he spent all of his time with his stupid-orphan-nephew." Richard spat. "You don't have to be like this! Ade loves you just as much as me!" I said. "I-wow. You kidnapped me, and then kissed me? I- that-is-ugh!" Nina said. "You're a sicko, you know that?" she said. "I'll get my revenge on you, Rutter! I will!" Richard said. "Ah, shaddup, nutcase!" Jerome said, and knocked him out. "Well, let's go, gang," Mick said. "Wait! Look, a note!" Nina exclaimed. She took the note and we all crowded around her. 'THAT BOY WAS NOT ME. I AM STILL HERE. I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL THE CHOSEN ONE IS MINE!

R.Z.

I'd watch my back if I were you, Ms. Martin.'

I looked at Nina. She looked at Amber. Amber looked at Alfie. Alfie looked at Jerome. Jerome looked at Mara. Mara looked at Patricia. Patricia looked at Eddie. Eddie looked at Joy. Joy looked at Mick. Everyone looked at me.

**Cue mysteriously adventurous music**

"You know what this means?" Jerome said with a grin. "Oh, I know what this means!" Alfie said. "Looks like another adventure," Eddie said."let's do it!" Mick yelled. "I'm in." Patricia said. "In." Mara said. "In!" Amber."ooh, me too!" Joy. "If we get mauled, I blame you," Alfie."eh, I don't blame ya, in!" Jerome."Sure!" Eddie."of course! What about you, Fabian?" Nina said. "In?"She said. Everyone grinned at me, they had all stacked their hands on each other with smiling faces. I grinned. "What could possibly go wrong?" We all got on our horses, and Alfie said, "Yo ho, Yo ho, a knight's life for me! But Jerome pays for the damage we did to that creepy castle!" all in a singsong voice. We all laughed as our silhouettes were against the sunset, galloping off to our next great adventure.

THE END(?)


End file.
